A Dimensional Sitch
by kisshuismylife
Summary: My TMM OC, Emiko, gets sucked through a portal into Drakken's lair.
1. The First Fight

**A Dimensional Sitch Chapter 1:**

**The First Fight**

Another ordinary day on the Cyniclon's spaceship. That was, until Emiko got sucked into a portal, and landed in a very strange-looking room.

"HEY!" someone said. Emiko looked down, and quickly stood up, since she had landed on someone.

"Sorry about that," Emiko said. "Where am I?"

"My lair," said a man's voice from behind her. Emiko spun and saw a human man with blue skin standing behind her. He didn't look very happy, and he said, "Shego! Get her!"

Emiko turned back to the woman she had landed on, just as her hands started to glow green. Emiko waited a minute, and the green glow shot towards her. She teleported behind Shego, and tapped her shoulder. "Can't you do any better?" Emiko asked. "I could use a workout."

Shego snarled and launched herself at Emiko, who flew back a bit, then lunged and kicked Shego in the chest. Shego went flying backwards, but recovered and lunged again. Emiko dodged to the side, and tripped Shego, causing her to fall flat on her face. Shego got up, and her hands began to glow again. Emiko raised her hands to chest height, formed a ball of energy, and sent it at Shego. The energy ball and green glow met and exploded. Emiko formed a shield around herself, and waited for the smoke to clear. The smoke finally cleared away, and Shego was about to lunge again, when the metal door fell in.

A boy and a girl stood in the doorway, and the man with blue skin said, "Kim Possible!? What are YOU doing here!?"

"Getting back the invention you stole," the girl said. "What's going on in here anyways?"

"That girl with weird ears appeared out of nowhere, so I told Shego to attack and get rid of her," the guy with blue skin said.

Emiko snarled and snapped her fingers. The blue-skinned guy shouted, "HEY! Why can't I move?"

"Because you called my ears weird, and I froze you," Emiko said. "Who are all you people, anyways?"

The girl in the doorway said, "I'm Kim, this is Ron, and the guy you froze is my archenemy, Drakken. Oh, and the woman you were fighting is his sidekick Shego."

"We could have introduced ourselves," Drakken said sulkily.

"Yeah, but then you'd go into a rant about how wonderful you are," Kim said. "It's better if we do the introductions."

"If I could move, you'd regret that statement," Drakken said. He still sounded sulky.

"Jeez, you sound like a child whose toy was taken away for bad behavior," Emiko said. To her surprise, this caused Shego to burst out laughing. Kim and Ron also looked somewhat surprised.

"SHEGO! You're not supposed to laugh when I get insulted, you're supposed to take the person who insulted me down!" Drakken said angrily.

Shego was still laughing, but she managed to say, "Why? It's so funny!" Then she went back to laughing, ignoring the fact that Drakken was steaming.

"This is too weird," Ron said. Then he asked Emiko, "Who are you?"

"I'm Emiko," Emiko said. "I got sucked into a portal and landed here." Then she noticed that Ron's pocket was moving, and said, "Hey, what's in your pocket?"

"My naked mole rat," Ron said proudly. "His name is Rufus."

Emiko started to walk over, when Drakken shouted, "HEY! When are you all going to quit ignoring me?"

"When we feel like it," Emiko said in an off-hand tone. Noticing he was about to keep shouting, she snapped her fingers again, and his mouth snapped shut. Then she walked over to Kim and Ron and said, "I've never heard of naked mole rats. What do they look like?"

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink hairless thing with beaver-like front teeth. It yawned and looked reproachfully at Ron. Apparently it had been napping.

"That's so cute!" Emiko said. "And you named him Rufus?"

"Yup," Ron said. "Hey, why do your ears look like that?"

"I'm not human, that's why," Emiko said.

"So does that mean you're an alien?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Emiko said. "I'm not from this dimension, though, so you don't have to worry about anything I might do in my own dimension."

"Meaning…" Kim said.

"In my dimension, I'm helping my friends try to eliminate the human race, here I'm a regular girl- except for the ears," Emiko said.

"You're trying to eliminate the human race? Can you give me some tips?" Drakken asked eagerly.

"Let me ask you a few questions first," Emiko said. "Can you teleport?"

"No," Drakken said.

"Fly?"

"No."

"Create energy blasts?"

"No."

"Use a weapon?"

"No."

"Fight in any way at all?"

"Um…"

"You don't stand a chance, then," Emiko said. "Face it, if you can't fight, you're going to have a very hard time taking over anything. I bet you couldn't even take over a candy store."

"AAARRRGH!" Drakken said. Shego started laughing again. Drakken was steaming, and then he shouted, "I'll show you! Unfreeze me, and I'll fight you myself!"

**This probably won't be a long story, but I thought it might be fun to do this.**


	2. The Second Fight

**A Dimensional Sitch Chapter 2:**

**The Second Fight**

"Fine," Emiko said. She unfroze Drakken and said, "Show me what you've got."

Drakken lunged at Emiko with his arms outstretched. Emiko waited, then when he got close enough, she dodged and kicked him in the side. He staggered, and Emiko lunged. Then she punched him in the face. "FINE! You win!" Drakken said.

"You are pathetic," Emiko said. "There's no way you could ever take over the world. You're just not cut out for that."

"I'm EVIL! I HAVE to take over the world!" Drakken screamed.

"My advice would be to go work in a candy store," Emiko said. "I'm sure your blue skin would be a hit with little kids."

Shego fell over laughing, as did Ron. Drakken turned purple and screamed, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL HOW POWERFUL I AM!" He took a remote out of his pocket, and pressed a button. A machine rose up out of the floor. It looked like a sort of laser cannon. Drakken aimed it at Emiko, who sighed. "You do know that that remote's about to explode, right?" she asked.

Drakken dropped the remote. As it fell, Emiko snapped her fingers, and the remote exploded. "NOW how am I going to control my laser cannon?!" Drakken asked.

"You're not," Emiko said. "I have the power to make mechanical things explode. That remote was child's play."

"I bet you can't blow up the laser cannon, though," Drakken said.

"I CAN, but you all might want to get under cover, it's going to be a pretty big explosion," Emiko said.

"Prove it," Drakken said.

"You WANT me to blow up your laser cannon?" Emiko asked.

"Well, it's useless without the remote," Drakken said.

"The building we're in will probably collapse," Emiko said.

"On second thought, I'll take your word for it," Drakken said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Emiko said. "Hey, I've got an idea, would you like to be a tester for my latest idea?"

"What is it?" Drakken asked.

"Human spontaneous combustion," Emiko said with an evil grin. "I think I might be able to make humans explode, but I need someone to test it on."

Drakken immediately ran screaming out of the room. Kim and Ron looked after him, then Kim said, "I don't think I've ever seen Drakken that scared of anyone."

"And to think I was only joking," Emiko sighed, shaking her head.

"So you CAN'T make people explode?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I might be able to, but if I kill someone not from my own dimension, it could create problems in both dimensions," Emiko said. "In other words, I can't kill anyone here."

"I think that's a good thing," Kim said. "I wonder if Drakken's been captured yet."

"Captured?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, we were supposed to lure him out and then the police would get him," Ron said. "He stole some sort of secret invention, and we needed to get it back."

"Do you know what he stole?" Emiko asked.

"This," Shego said from behind her. Emiko turned and saw Shego holding a mechanical chip of some sort. "But you're not getting it back," Shego continued. "I can use this for myself, to mind-control anyone I choose."

"So, it's mind-control technology," Kim said. "Well, you're not going to use it on anyone if I have anything to say about it."

Emiko, deciding to speed things up a bit, used one of her powers. Her eyes began to glow, and the chip in Shego's hand floated over to her. She caught it, just as Shego attacked. Emiko switched the chip to her right hand, and snapped her left-hand fingers. Shego froze. Emiko walked over to Kim and handed her the chip.

"Wow, thanks," Kim said.

"I don't need a chip to control people's minds," Emiko said. "And I have a feeling Shego won't be using it for anything but evil, so it's better that you return it to its rightful owner."

"Let's go see if Drakken got caught yet," Ron said.

Kim and Emiko followed him out the door, where they found Drakken in handcuffs, and two men with white lab coats waiting. Emiko squeaked and backed up a bit. Kim and Ron looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"In my experience, people in white lab coats are evil," Emiko said. "Are you sure it's a good idea to give them the chip? Maybe we should just destroy it."

"These guys are from a government agency," Kim said.

"Even worse," Emiko said. "If the government is creating mind control technology, that means it's evil."

"I'll just go ask them," Ron said. Emiko and Kim watched as he went up to one of the scientists and asked, "So, what's the chip for?"

"That's confidential," the man said sternly.

"I'm just going to destroy it," Emiko said. "If they can't tell us, it's something bad."

"NO! Don't destroy that chip! It took us ten years to make it!" the second scientist said.

"Hey, if she destroys it, you won't have to worry about it being stolen," Ron commented.

"That's not the point! We need that chip for our experiments!" the first scientist said.

"Experiments?" Emiko asked suspiciously. "What are you going to do, mind-control anyone who doesn't obey the laws?"

"Um…. Something like that…" the second scientist said.

"That's barbaric!" Emiko said. "You humans sure are a brutal species."

"Um… if you're going to mind-control the population into obeying every law, it makes me wonder whether you're really legit," Kim said.

"Of course we are! Look!" the first scientist said. He held out an ID card. Emiko grabbed it, and her eyes began to glow.

"This is fake," she said finally. "Who are you people really?"

The 'scientists' threw off their lab coats to reveal body armor with two strange symbols on the front. Emiko looked closely at the symbols, then said, "Squad Infinity?"

"Yes, we are the evil corporation Squad Infinity," the first man said. "Drakken stole from us, and we decided that the best way to get our chip back without interference was to hire the teenage superhero, Kim Possible. So we posed as scientists, and said we were a government agency dealing with global warming, and the chip was essential to our research. Which it is, but not in the way we made it seem."

"And I'm guessing the mind-control chip was going to be used for world domination?" Kim said.

The first man smirked and took out a remote. He pressed a button, and the chip attached itself to Kim's forehead!

**Nice cliffie, huh?**


	3. The Third Fight

**A Dimensional Sitch Chapter 3:**

**The Third Fight**

"KIM!" Ron screamed. Kim's eyes had gone blank.

Emiko noticed Ron was starting to panic, and knew she'd have to take charge. She thought quickly, then pulled Ron over and put a finger on his forehead. She then said telepathically, _Don't say a word. I have a plan. I need you to distract Squad Infinity long enough for me to override the chip on Kim's forehead. I'll connect our minds so we can communicate, so if you need to say something, think it, understand? _Emiko then tapped Ron's forehead, and took her finger away.

Then she heard Ron's voice say, _Should I get Shego too?_

_Good plan, _Emiko said.

Ron nodded and ran into Drakken's lair. A few minutes later, he returned dragging the still-frozen Shego. Emiko snapped her fingers, and Shego could move again. Before she could attack Emiko, though, the first Squad Infinity guy said, "Now, Miss Possible, attack them!"

Kim ran forward, heading straight for Emiko, who flew up and stayed there. _Ron, tell Shego to attack Kim! _Emiko said.

"Shego, can you attack Kim while I get the remote?" Ron asked.

"I never thought you'd ask me to attack Kim," Shego commented. "Fine. Distract the Squad Infinity guys while I fight Kimmy."

Emiko, meanwhile, closed her eyes and focused on the chip's workings. As soon as she could sense how it worked, she knew how to deactivate it. She focused her mind on the tiny bit of wire that controlled the whole thing, and carefully disconnected it. The chip fell off Kim's forehead, just as Shego shot a blast of green energy at her. Emiko noticed and formed a shield around Kim. The green energy bounced off, and Shego ducked. By some weird coincidence, the green energy headed straight for the Squad Infinity guys, and hit them, blowing up the remote in the process.

They both screamed. "How did you do that!?" the first guy said.

"I disabled the little wire that kept the whole thing together," Emiko said. She waved a hand, and the shield around Kim vanished. Emiko landed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for getting rid of the chip," Kim said.

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "What should we do about these guys?"

Kim took a device out of her pocket and tapped a button. Emiko looked over her shoulder, as a boy's face came up. "Hey Kim, what's up?" the boy asked. "Did you get Drakken?"

"Not quite," Kim said. "The guys who asked me to help are from some criminal organization called Squad Infinity. Have you ever heard of them?"

"WHAT!?" the boy said. "Squad Infinity is the top criminal organization in Bulgaria. Do you want me to contact the Bulgarian authorities?"

"Might be a good idea," Kim said. "We'll hold them here, you contact the authorities."

"I'm on it," the boy said. The screen went blank.

Emiko turned to the men who they had been talking to, and saw them sneaking off. "BIND!" she shouted.

The two men froze in their tracks. Emiko clapped her hands together, sealing the spell. Then she said, "That should take care of them until the authorities arrive."

"Great," Kim said. Suddenly her pocket beeped, and she took out the communication device again.

"Okay, I gave the authorities the coordinates for your location," the boy from before said. "By the way, who's next to you?"

"This is Emiko," Kim said. "She's been really helpful. She managed to disable the mind-control chip the Squad Infinity guys used on me without even touching it."

The boy's jaw dropped. "How on Earth did you manage that?" he asked.

"I focused on the chip with my mind, and I could see how it was put together," Emiko said. "Then I just imagined the wire that controlled the whole thing disconnecting, and it disconnected."

"What exactly are you?" the boy asked.

"A Cyniclon from a different dimension than yours," Emiko said. "That's why I have all kinds of strange powers. I was going to test a new idea I had on Drakken, but he ran away screaming before I could try."

"What is the new idea?" the boy asked.

"Making humans explode," Emiko said. "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Wade," the boy said. "Why would you want to make humans explode?"

"I'm helping my friends try to eliminate the human race in my dimension. It might be helpful," Emiko said. "But Drakken wasn't willing to be a test subject, so I'll have to go back home."

"I think that's a good thing," Wade said. "It would be hard to explain things to the authorities if Drakken exploded."

"Good point," Emiko said. Then she looked up. "I hear something coming this way," she said. "It sounds like an airplane."

"Good, it's probably the Bulgarian authorities," Kim said.

Sure enough, a small sea plane with a flag-like symbol on the side landed carefully on the water. A group of men in body armor jumped out into a small boat and rowed ashore. The leader ran up to Kim and said, "Miss Possible, thank you for calling us. We've been after these men for years, and now we've got their leader and second in command. We cannot thank you enough."

"You should really be thanking Emiko, she's the reason they're still here," Kim said- just as a man ran up to the leader and said, "The two we want appear to be paralyzed."

"Did you want me to unfreeze them?" Emiko asked. "They'll only be like that for another half hour."

"Sir, we might be better off with them paralyzed," the man said to his leader.

"Very well, drag them to the sea plane," the leader said. The other man saluted, and ran off. The leader turned back to Emiko and said, "How did you manage to paralyze them?"

"One of my abilities is the power to cause temporary paralysis in humans," Emiko said. "I just snap my fingers and concentrate, and they're frozen. I can set a time limit, too."

"You're not human?" the man asked.

"You didn't notice?" Emiko asked. She pointed to her ears.

"Point taken," the man said. "We have to get going. Thank you for capturing the criminals, Miss Emiko."

"No problem," Emiko said.

The man nodded, and he and his men went back to their sea plane. Emiko watched them fly off, then turned to Kim and said, "I should get back to my dimension."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Kim said. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem," Emiko said. "I've been wanting a workout anyways."

Ron came over and said, "It was nice to meet you. Are you going to come back at some point?"

"Doubtful," Emiko said. "I got sucked into a portal, and landed here. It probably won't happen again."

"Oh…" Ron said. "Well, good luck in your dimension."

"Thanks," Emiko said. She waved, and teleported back to the Cyniclon's base.

There she found an annoyed-looking Pai waiting. "Where were you?" Pai asked.

"I got sucked into a portal, and then the humans in that dimension attacked me," Emiko said. "Sorry I didn't come right back."

Pai sighed. "It's fine, but we need to plan our next attack, so come to the lab with me. Kisshu and Taruto are already there."

Emiko followed Pai to the lab, and the four Cyniclons sat down to plot their next move against the Mews.

**I know this was insanely short, but I hope people liked it. Review Please!**


End file.
